Musical Dreams
by Azuyami
Summary: Harry got into the most prestigeous music school in the world. Can an orphan like him make it into the music world to finally meet his father or will it all go down in flames because he’s made himself a powerful rival and enemy to deal with.


Title- Musical Dream

Author- DarkRemembrence

Beta- None.

Warnings- Slash. Yaoi. AU.

Pairings- Draco/Harry/Draco.

Summary- Harry got into the most prestigeous music school in the world. Can an orphan like him make it into the music world to finally meet his father or will it all go down in flames because he's made himself a powerful rival and enemy to deal with.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Chapter One

"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Music., Mr. Evans," a women with a stern voice and face welcomed the nervous newcomer.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied, fiddling with his hands behind his back.

"Classes will start for you tomorrow. Here's your schedule and dorm assignment. There's also a school map ther e due to several levels of dormitary, classes, dining halls, recreation rooms, and bathrooms in each dorm room that are personal to those who live in the room. There are only two per room but some are singles depending on the enrollment at the school for each year," McGonagall explained. "Meal time is on your schedule. There are machines for snacks but once every two hours, the snack halls are open for half an hour. For those thirty minutes, people are allowed to go in and will close when they leave but at the end of the thirty minutes, no one is allowed to enter. Understand so far?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry responded.

"There are four different dorms and points are awarded or taken away due to behavior and participation in class when answering correctly," McGonagall explained. "The names of the four dorms are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. There are four dorm heads, one for each of the four dorms. Professor Snape is the head of the Slytherin Dorm, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, and I am the Head for Gryffindor."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, paying careful attention to what she's saying.

"Each house is in the four corners of the school," McGonagall continued, and started to point things out. "This is the Great Hall over here, everyone eats in this room and sits at their house table. You'll notice that you're part of Slytherin. Professor Snape is very particular about the behavior of his students and therefore you should not cause too much trouble or else you'll get onto his bad side."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Down this hallway is the Library," McGonagall continued the tour. "If you don't treat Madam Pince's books right, she'll have your head. She treasures books as if they're her children, so do becareful. A student didn't treat it right and got coffee on it once and he was yelled at for an hour and he couldn't hear right for three hours, his ears were ringing constantly during those three hours."

"I'll be very careful about her books, ma'am," Harry said nervously, taking a big gulp of hair and tugging his ear, almost in fear.

"This here is the Slytherin Dorm. There's a voice activated password to enter each week. It will only open to those who are keyed into the dorms and the faculty. There is also a fingerprint biometric identification system," McGonagall explained. "You must know the password to enter as well as your fingers. All ten are keyed in just in case of slight injuries that would make entry difficult. The password each week is posted on the common room wall, remember to look at it the day before classes start up again so that you can get back inside. If you forget to look, ask one of your dorm mates."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," Harry bowed in respect. "What is the current password, professor?"

"It's 'cunning," McGonagall responded. "You're room should be on the third level in here. Make sure all your things are there. If they're not, then tell me and I'll inform the company that was supposed to bring it here."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied, smiling thankfully at the stern woman before entering the dormitary to see what the inside looked like.

Harry couldn't help but stare at everything in awe. It was so beautiful and up-to-date technology. Everything was state of the art. He noticed that there wasn't anyone around, so he figured they were at class while he was wandering around the school till tomorrow when his classes start. He went upstairs and looked around for his room. He looked inside and couldn't help but gape at how spacious and pristine everything was. He noticed in one corner that the bed was still unmade and the other bed in the other corner was covered with silken red sheets and the table next to it was filled with complex looking books and neatly organized. He found his bags set to the foot of the unmade bed and decided to start unpacking after he made sure all his bags were there. He started to cover the bed and place things around it to make it feel more lived in like his own bed back at the orphanage but this was so much better than that bed. He began placing books on the desk next to his bed as soon as he was done fixing his bed. The books went on the shelf, the laptop that he managed to buy with saved up money sat where the monitor and keyboard should be for a computer and pens, papers, and notebooks sat next to it. His desk looked like a normal everyday desk of a normal teenager, just a lot less messy looking. (MINE'S A MESS WHICH IS WHY I MENTIONED MESSINESS!! LOL) He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what his roommate would be like when he was done.

I hope he's nice and fun to hang out with, Harry thought. Maybe he won't be a snob like most rich kids are if he's one of the rich people that go here.

It was at that moment that the door opened and a blonde walked in with an aura of authority and elegance of a rich kid.

Harry couldn't help but think to himself, great, I just had to end up with someone like this. Maybe he's not a snob but then again, the chances of that happening is next to never.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?!" the blonde sneered at the intruder sitting on the now newly made bed.

"I'm you're new roommate. I'm new here, just got in after the auditions last week to see who's good enough," Harry replied. "My name's Harry Evans."

"Draco Malfoy. Hn," the blonde responded in kind. "I hope you won't drag the class down just because you're not used to the school. If you do, I'll make your life a living hell. By the way, I'm the best musician in the school as well as the richest. You better not get on my bad side and most of all, don't you dare out do me. I swear I can drag you through the mud and make you wish you never came here."

"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself or lessen my skills just because you want to be better than everyone else outwardly. If you want to be the best then work for it, don't threaten people because in the end, you won't be the best, you'll only end up being a fraud and an ass with no one by your side," Harry snarled at the blonde. "And don't worry about me dragging the class down, I'll do well on my own even without your help or anyone elses."

"How dare you speak back to me!!" Draco started. "I'll tell my father about this!!"

"So does that mean you can't stand up for yourself when things start to go downhill for you? Can't you stand on your own and prove your own worth without daddy's little help?" Harry smirked, enjoying Draco's burning red face of rage.

"I'll show you I can handle things myself, you annoying peasant!" Draco sneered. "I know you're not rich and that means you're more susceptable to being kicked out, unlike me."

Harry kept his cool even though his heart was pounding a thousand times per minute. He knew that if he was kicked out, he'd never be able to find his dad since his dad is supposed to be famous.

"I'll be just fine on my own just like I've always been, Daddy's Boy," Harry snarled, plopping himself back onto his bed, waiting for dinner to come.

Harry found himself in the Great Hall later with a tray of food in hand and no where to sit since he didn't know anyone and everyone else seemed to know someone. He sighed in relief when a redhead waved him over to sit next to them. He thanked them profusely because he was worried he wouldn't be accepted at a table.

"Thanks, mate," Harry greeted in relief.

"No problem," the redhead replied. "I'm Ron Weasley. This is my boyfriend Blaise Zabini. The other redhead is my sister, Ginerva, but she hates it so call her Ginny. This frizzy headed one here is the smartest person in the whole school who's great at the flute, Hermione Granger. The two funny guys over there are going out, that one's Dean Thomas and the other Seamus Finnegan."

"Gay?"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Ron asked worriedly and protectively.

"No, I'm just surprised that you'd be so opened about it," Harry replied, shaking off Ron's worries. "I'm Harry Evans by the way, obviously new here."

"It's fine. Here's pretty much what you need to know. Do a decent job in McGonagall's class and you'll be someone she doesn't go against too often. Piss her off and she's like a cat handing out detentions and taking away points," Ron started to explain the system. "Professor Flitwick is really nice and short. If you do well, he'll award you points. He tries to avoid the small animosities so people won't get into too much trouble unless you decide to punch someone, then he'll pound you in for misbehavior. Professor Sprout is blind to most obvious minor animosities between houses unless it's painfully obvious that you're fighting. She's really nice too. Snape's the one you have to look out for. He despises the otther houses. He's never once given points houses other than his own. He only takes them away and gives detention. His favorite student is Draco Malfoy and he's the biggest rich snob in the school you'll ever meet, try not to make an enemy out of Malfoy cause you'll get Snape on your back too."

"A bit too late for that," Harry grumbled, wondering what he got himself into. "I already made an enemy out of him and we're rivals. Although, he was spouting off something about his father and power, but I tricked him out of it by saying he was a baby who couldn't handle anything on his own so he won't go to his father about this. He's going to do it on his own apparently."

"Bad thing to do but nice job at handling it so that you won't get kicked out so soon," Ron nodded proudly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I'm ashamed of you! You shouldn't be encouraging Harry to make enemies or challenge anyone!" Hermione screeched at her best friend.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron squeaked, covering his ears. "You have to admit that it wasn't quite as bad as anyone else who's ever gone against Malfoy, so he did do a good job of avoiding complete and total doom!"

"Hmph. Fine, I suppose," Hermione huffed.

"She's got you whipped, more so than you're boyfriend," Seamus teased, causing everyone to laugh except Ron who turned red in anger and huffed, crossing his arms and facing away from them.

"Come on, love," Blaise soothed. "They're just joking around." Gently tugging, he pulled Ron into his arms who calmed down almost immediately and they started snuggling.

"I changed my mind," Seamus declared. "You're whipped by both of them equally."

"Shut up, Finnegan, before I make you," Ron threatened, waving his fist at the Irish boy.

"Will do," Seamus snickered.

"So when'd you meet Malfoy," Ginny asked. "I mean, you've only been here for a few hours."

"Unfortunately for me, he's my roommate," Harry groaned, banging his head on the table, just avoiding his food. "Yay, I have to deal with him everyday and especially at night," he said sarcastically and began dramatizing everything. "Why'd it have to be me?! Couldn't it have been someone else. Oh mighty hight ones, must you be so cruel?!"

"Poor Harry, suffering Malfoy's presence. Even we don't have to deal with Malfoy too much except in a few classes and the hallways."

"Wait, that means you're part of the Slytherin dorm!" Dean gasped, realizing what this meant.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked, confused

"Only the best of the best get into that dorm, that's why they get the most points. They play extremely well and are awarded the most points since Snape's the music teacher!" Dean explained.

"I didn't know that."

"Not only that, only rich snobs are in that dorm," Dean put out.

"I'm not rich if that's what you mean. In fact, I'm an orphan. I got in here with full scholarship and I wouldn't be here if I didn't get the scholarship. I can't afford to pay for it by myself otherwise."

"Wow. I think the first and only one was about fifty years ago by some Riddle guy," Hermione said in awe. "Not to mention that the school's been around for about four hundred years."

"Whoa. I didn't know that," Harry whispered in shock. "Does this mean I'm more than likely better than Malfoy?" He realized that this might mean he could knock the blonde ass down several pegs

"Definitely," the group agreed, nodding their heads enthusiastically. "That means you'll be able to put him in his place."

"Awesome," Ron grinned. "He won't know what hit him."

"What instruments do you guys play?"

Blaise, "Guitar and vocals."

Dean, "Bass."

Seamus, "Drums"

Hermione, "Flute but you already knew that."

Ginny, "Cello."

Ron, "I also play the drums. What about you?"

"Violin and vocals."

"Come to think of it, Malfoy plays the violin too. He'll be wanting that duet part and he's going to make sure of it," Hermione spouted out of no where.

"Great and I was hoping to do really well and get the special parts, but with Malfoy?!" Harry said, disgusted and shivered at the thought of playing a duet with Malfoy.

"Whoever does better in the duet, gets the solo part for the second concert of the year. The one who gets the solo tends to be scouted by the big boys," Hermione pointed out. "So if you want to be scouted, you'll have to pull through it even if you are partnered with Malfoy for the duet, assuming you both get it."

"Great, just great," Harry sighed, shoving the last few bites of food into his mouth before dumping it into the trash. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in class, hopefully. Don't want to be with complete strangers.

"I hope so too, Harry. Get a good nights rest," Hermione said smiling at the new boy.

"Night, guys."

"Night, Harry. We have to go back to the Gryffindor dorms. Hermione, the Ravenclaw dorm. Blaise can at least walk with you, he's in that dorm with you," Ron pointed out so that he knew which dorms they were in.

"Thanks, Ron. Want to get going, Blaise?" Harry asked

"Yeah, sure," Blaise replied, kissing his boyfirend soudly before following Harry who began walking towards the dorm instead of watching because he was blushing beet red. "Embarasesed?"

"Yeah. I'm bi and all but I've never done anything with a guy even though I've liked them. I'm kind of afraid of getting rejected and I can't tell if they're bi or gay at the very least," Harry sighed. "I just kissed a girl once but I'm not making a decision on which sex I like better yet. I mean, I haven't tried out guys, yet."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll feel the same. You can figure it out yourself then and choose the sex you're more preferable with," Blaise replied, calming Harry down from his ragged nerves.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, at the olive skinned boy.

"No problem," Blaise replied. "Night, Harry. Don't let Draco get to you in there."

"Thanks," Harry sighed, going to his own dorm room.

There he showered and changed quickly before going to bed, doing everything quietly since Malfoy was asleep and he didn't want to deal with him. Tomorrow was going to be brand new day and he could only hope that everything would go smoothly. Unknowingly to him, things would have its ups and downs and Malfoy isn't going to make it go up for poor Harry. Doesn't it make one wonder if he'll ever make it big time? Really, he's trying to find his famous father and he's got the richest kid at the school breathing down his back, ready to bring him down with any chance he's got. It's just not going to be easy for poor little Harry. Sniffles.

Author Notes- SOOOO…….!! What do you guys think so far? Like, dislike? Interesting or not? Please review.

For those who read Forgotten Memories, and Memories Regained, I think I'm going to take that down for revising and then hopefully I'll continue it to the end. Sorry for all the wait guys. I'm really busy now. I still have to study for one more SAT exam, deal with two weeks of band camp practice from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m., then the second week is 8 a.m. to 9 p.m. and then we still have to perform a non-talent night thing. I also have to mention that I sliced my hands a few weeks ago and it's only been better for about a week. sighs Oh life's little dilemna's and big dilemna's….


End file.
